It is well known that the prevention of the soil born plant diseases is very difficult. Except chlorobenzene derivatives such as sodium salt of the pentachlorophenol, the compounds developed as agricultural fungicides or industrial fungicide have little effect on the prevention of the said plant diseases.
The said chlorobenzene derivatives have a tendency to harm the plants and to polute the soil and water.
Therefore, the development of many new fungicides which have not the said undesirable tendency are proceeding for the prevention of the soil born plant diseases.
The compounds of the present invention have superior effect on the prevention of the soil born plant diseases and have not the said undesirable tendency. The compound of ##STR2## are disclosed as industrial fungicides in Japanese Laying-Open No. 135223/75.
These compounds have only inferior effect on the prevention of the soil born plant diseases though these compounds have very superior activity as an industrial fungicide.